


Beauty

by Sachiela



Series: The Succulent [1]
Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: Edd is a succubus, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-25 00:11:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1622009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sachiela/pseuds/Sachiela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a continuation of my KevEdd Secret Santa, "Racing Forward."</p><p>Kevin takes Edd on their first date - Miniature Golf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beauty

**Author's Note:**

> Continuation of my story Racing Forward. This, and all stories that follow, is based off a list of 100 prompts I found by browsing online. 
> 
> Also, all pieces are dated here in the notes for continuity's sake.
> 
> This piece takes place on June 3, 2003. This is one day after Racing Forward. This takes place the summer between their Sophomore and Junior years of high school.

Edd glanced at the facility curiously as he pulled off the helmet Kevin had lent him for the short motorcycle ride. He abhorred the machine, but it was the best way for them to get around. It was harder for him to keep control of his nature when on the bike and scared, but he was getting better at it. “Miniature golf?”

“Yeah,” Kevin replied, hooking the helmets to the back of the bike. “Have you ever played before?”

The smaller male shook his head. “No, I had never had the opportunity. But I was expecting a movie theater or something for our first outing.”

“No way,” Kevin said, “I mean, nothing's wrong with the classic dinner and a movie gig, but you can't really talk to each other during a movie. You just sit together and stare at a screen. And it's the middle of summer. Why wouldn't we want to be outside?”

“Why indeed,” Edd replied, looking up at the sky. The sky was almost perfectly clear and the sun was very bright. “I suppose I will look very red by the time we are done today.”

Kevin dug in one of the side compartments on his bike and tossed Edd a small tube. “Nah, got you covered. That's the brand you use, right?”

Looking down at the bottle, he had to fight to keep his grin under control. It was indeed the brand of sunscreen he preferred, and one of the highest SPFs they offered as well. “This was wonderfully thoughtful of you, Kevin!”

The redhead's cheeks turned a shade that nearly matched his hair. “Well, told you I take dating seriously. Couldn't have your pretty face looking all lobster-like, right?”

Edd blushed as well. Kevin seemed to drop comments like those so easily and he couldn't help but feel embarrassed every time. To keep himself from having to respond, he opened the sun screen and started covering his arms and face, paying close attention to his ears, as they were far too sensitive. “Do you need any?”

Kevin looked ready to refuse for a moment and Edd started mentally gathering the statistics he knew of how damaging too much exposure to the sun was for one's health. “Sure, why not? Not like it'll hurt anything to use it.”

Grinning, the smaller male handed over the bottle as he checked his drawstring backpack for anything else he might need. He would have preferred his messenger bag, but for how little he was carrying, the larger pack was impractical.

Kevin dropped the sun screen in Edd's bag and took his hand to pull him inside the building to rent clubs and balls.

It took a while to find clubs that felt right for both of them, mainly because it took a lot of coaxing and a large number of wet wipes to get Edd to even consider touching any of the handles. Choosing a color for their golf balls was much easier, thankfully. Kevin immediately grabbed a red one and passed Edd a green one, stating it “matched” his eyes, before going to the register to pay for their rentals.

“Kevin, I can pay for my—” Edd tried to say.

“Dude, no way. I'm the one that brought you out here. This is my treat. If you wanna take the lead and pick someplace to take me on a date, then it would be your treat and I won't argue about you paying. But this is mine.” He handed over the cash and accepted his change before Edd could protest further.

Edd tugged slightly on the edge of his beanie as he smiled. He wouldn't have thought any less of Kevin if he had to pay his own way, but how the jock was so insistent about this was rather heartwarming. Perhaps this could work out well for both of them after all.

“So, you said you’ve never played before, right?” Kevin said as they came to the first hole. “Do you want to start or do you wanna watch me first?”

Edd knew the theory of the game, but wasn’t sure of the execution. “I will watch you go first for this one.” Thankfully, as it was before noon on a weekday, they was no one else around to rush them.

Kevin lined up and took his first swing, giving the ball a hard knock to push it along the green. “You just need to control your swing. Too hard and it’s likely to go off the course.”

Lining up his ball just as Kevin had, Edd swung his club carefully. He smiled at the sound of contact between the club and the ball, but then his expression fell when the ball only traveled a foot or two.

“Okay, we’ll call this hole a practice round,” Kevin said, laughter in his voice. He grabbed Edd’s ball and set it back on the start. “Here.” He pulled Edd to stand in front of him, wrapping his arms around the smaller male so they were both holding the club. He tucked his nose in close to Edd’s neck for a moment, as he was prone to doing on occasion. However, Edd, while completely embarrassed, had complete control over his nature and was not release any scent. “Judge about how far you want it to go, pull back, and _swing_ ,”

The club made solid contact with the ball and moved it much further than Edd’s previous try. In fact, it was closer to the hole than Kevin’s when it finally stopped.

“I did it!” Edd exclaimed happily, spinning around to face Kevin, eyes bright. He flushed deeply when Kevin grinned and kissed him on the nose.

“You did, Double D,” Kevin replied, grabbing his club and moving down the green. He quickly tapped his ball into the hole in one hit. “Think you can do this on your own?”

Edd gulped. “I…I can try.” He took a deep breath and tried to tap the ball in just like Kevin had. However, it took him an extra hit before he heard the satisfying sound of the ball clunking into the hole.

“That was good, dude,” Kevin said as they gathered their things and made their way to the next hole. “You still got Par.”

“Yes, but you make it look so easy,” Edd muttered, trying not to sound like he was whining.

Kevin ruffled Edd’s beanie, despite his protests. “Dork. I used to come here all the time as a kid. I’m good because I’ve  _practiced_ . You’re just starting out. You’ll get there. Here, tee up. I’ll help you again.”

Though Edd didn’t say anything aloud, he did enjoy how close Kevin was when teaching him.

By the fourth hole, he was gaining confidence and wanted to try on his own. It had taken Kevin three hits to sink his ball. Edd tapped his for his second swing and blinked when the ball fell right into the hole.

“Way to go, Double D,” Kevin said with a grin. “You might actually give me a run for my money.”

The game was far more interesting after that, turning into a friendly competition. Edd shocked both of them again by getting a hole-in-one at twelve. He had to duck and hide behind the windmill to keep Kevin from grabbing his hat in retaliation, laughing behind his hand.

By the end of the seventeenth hole, they were tied.

“Damn, Double D. Were you cheating or something?” Kevin teased as they went over the scorecard again.

“I would never,” Edd replied, faking insult. “We still have to play the last hole, though, correct?”

“Yeah, but it doesn’t count toward a score, really. It’s just the ball return,” Kevin replied, frowning at the score card as if he were trying to puzzle it out.

Edd collected their things as they made their way to the last hole. “I suppose we will simply have to come back for a rematch.”

Kevin’s expression lifted and he appeared very pleased with himself. “So you had fun?” He quickly took his shot and shrugged as it went in the lower collection line.

“Despite the possibility of a sunburn, yes, I had a lot of fun,” Edd replied, lining up his own shot. After swinging carefully, he jumped back and nearly crashed into Kevin when the tower above the hole started playing a cacophony of bells and whistles. “Goodness!”

Laughing, Kevin tore off the small ticket from the side of the tower. “Looks like you got a free ice cream, Double D.”

It took a moment for Edd’s heart rate to fall back under control. “They expect people to eat ice cream before lunch?”

“Nah, dork. They have food around the back. Wanna get something there first?” Kevin asked, placing their clubs in the return next to hole eighteen’s tower. He made sure to stuff the scorecard in Edd’s bag in case he wanted to keep it.

They went over to the grill, grabbed a couple burgers and fries (Edd bemoaned the lack of a salad) before heading back outside. They found a table in the shade and quickly sat down to eat. Edd ran back to get two water bottles, grinning at Kevin’s complaints that he could have bought them himself. Really, did it matter which of them got some water in the long run?

He could only stomach about half his fries before the amount of grease started to make him feel ill.

Kevin gladly finished them for him. “Do you want to get that ice cream now, or save it for another time?” he asked as they cleaned up their food wrappers.

Edd debated for a moment before nodding. “Now would be fine. It’s warm enough out to enjoy it.”

Kevin ran inside with the voucher and came back moments later with a loaded sundae. “Before you ask, no, I didn’t upgrade it. This is what you won.”

“They give away this much for getting a hole-in-one at the end?” Edd asked, taking a spoon from Kevin and staring at the confection before him.

“Apparently people don’t win it too often,” Kevin replied, sitting across from him at the table and placing the ice cream between them. “What are you waiting for? Dig in.”

Edd glanced between the dessert and Kevin. “You are going to help me eat this, right? I certainly could not manage on my own.”

“Only if you feed it to me,” Kevin replied with a smirk, laughing when Edd started complaining about germs. “I’m joking, Double Dee.” He held up his own spoon. “I was hoping to ask to steal a bite anyway.”

“You can certainly have more than a bite,” Edd muttered, taking his first spoonful. The ice cream was already starting to melt in the summer heat. They would have to finish it fast.

Once the last of the ice cream was gone, they made their way back to the parking lot. “We will most definitely have to come here again,” Edd said, buckling on his helmet.

“So, not too bad of a first date?” Kevin asked as he started up his bike and backed out of his parking spot.

Edd did not want to yell over the sound of the engine, so he instead hugged Kevin’s middle a little tighter than usual as they made their way back to their cul-de-sac. It had been a perfect first date, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I will hopefully keep this going, but it's been really hard for me to get writing. So, to make it easier on me, I will be doing this as a loose series of complete one shots to keep me motivated and keep me from getting too bogged down in a full story that I may forget the path of over time. I've picked the dates for the other 99 pieces. This will take place over the course of 6 years. 2003-2009. If anyone wants me to go into detail of why I have these dates, please let me know and I'll be happy to explain.


End file.
